Bonding
by RollingInTheDarkness
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Raven, Robin, and the mental bond between them. Friendship only because I don't trust myself to write a romance. Could easily be read as a prelude to a beautiful romance (and in what other way could a romance be, anyway?).
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

My favorite RobRae fanfiction are those that involve their bond. The idea of being able to share your mind, your thoughts, and emotions with another human being intrigues me to no end. In fact, the idea of their bond was the biggest factor in me converting from RobStar to RobRae. And in my humble opinion, there aren't enough stories that make use of it.

Don't get me wrong, there are many excellent stories on here that have the birds with a link of some kind and many excellent stories that don't. I just would like to see more.

Which is the only reason I'm writing any of these.

I find myself daydreaming a good bit about them living with a bond. And a few of these dreams I just had to put on paper. Which is what this will be: a series of one-shots that are maybe, sorta, kinda related to each other that involve their bond (bond, bond, bond, the word has lost its meaning) in some way. These will always be friendship pieces only because I don't trust myself to write a romance. And, since they are one-shots that can stand alone, this will always be marked "Complete". So do subscribe if you would like updates.

I hope they entertain you, and I hope you enjoy them.

~Jacob


	2. Today

**Today**

"_Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them."  
~George Eliot_

Raven woke up mid-afternoon with a start, as she did every time That Day came around. She hated Today, and she hated it even more that she always went through it alone. She reasoned that the rest of the Titans wouldn't appreciate Today, wouldn't understand the significance of It. The fact that she overlooked a good bit of evidence to the contrary was itself ignored. And if it ever rose to the surface demanding to be seen, the retort "They've already done so much for me; why bother them with this, too?" would be used quickly.

She rolled out of bed and walked over to her small dresser and started to get ready. She couldn't lie in bed and mope about (or in Beast Boy's words "Be Raven") like she did last year. No, this was the 15th one. This one required a bit more work. Not that it wasn't important. Short of her friends dying, there was nothing that could make her miss It. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy what Today represented.

Passing over her usual purple capes, she grabbed the black one in the back. After a slight hesitation, she also took her civilian clothes. She wasn't Raven: Super-heroine, today. She was Raven: Mourner.

There would be no talking. To anyone of any nature. Only a small black ring bought solely for this Anniversary would suggest something more than a moody Raven. Perhaps in the future, Today would consist of fellowship with friends and sad smiles at past memories, and Raven had hope that it would eventually get to that point. But not today. Today, she would be alone.

And the fact that Robin currently stood at her door slightly complicated matters.

He didn't have to knock for her to know he was there, just as she didn't when she stood at his door. Their minds were permanently bonded. After that haunting day when Robin almost killed himself "fighting" Slade, she went into his mind to try to find and help him. And then Robin made sure the bond was set for life when he literally went to Hell and back, saving her soul during the end of the world.

What started as an annoyance, hearing and feeling each other's thoughts and emotions soon became a blessing. The constant throb of another human (or half-demon) within their psyche became a comfort. Because of that and the many nights they had stayed up with the other over nightmares of a father's return or of a father never returning, Raven opened the door. And what a shock she had.

He was in his civvies, jeans and a dull red shirt, and wore a pair of dark sunglasses instead of a mask. His left hand held a small, neat strip of black cloth, and the right held a bottle of Merlot. While his body language screamed awkwardness and unease, there was also a fierce look of determination on his face, as if saying "I have absolutely no clue why I'm here, but I am here."

Neither spoke a word, only stared at the other. It was always possible he would learn about It the same way she did with his a few months ago. But however much he knew, he was not going to go. No, this was something she needed to do alone. It's how It has always been done. She crossed her arms, silently protesting any involvement of his.

Robin seemed ready to argue. He was about to stubbornly cross his own arms, when he had a change of heart. He merely raised his eyebrows, checking to see if she was sure. She gave a curt nod, and he looked down and nodded himself. He set the wine down on the floor inside her door, gave her a comforting hug (that Raven thought was quite longer than necessary), and, after taking one more look in her eyes, walked back to his own room. She closed the door, and Intelligence immediately spoke up.

_You've wanted this. You wanted a friend to go with you Today. You had a friend willing to go, a best friend that didn't even need to be asked or given an explanation about Today. You had the easiest opportunity to get your unasked wish granted. And you said no._

Intelligence was always objective; she only gave you the facts and left the decision making to Raven and the other emotions. Right now, Doubt was bound and gagged from speaking by Courage who had started to go after Timid as well.

Raven sighed. She knew what her decision was (or what it soon would be once Courage got her way, damn her) and was already regretting it. She finished tying on her cloak, grabbed the wine from the floor, and left her room.

Robin felt her coming and opened his door to her, slightly surprised. She walked past him and over to his closet, searching through it. If he was going to go, he should at least wear the appropriate clothing. She found a dark purple shirt thankfully devoid of any drawings or other markings. She thrust the hanger at him and pointed to his bathroom. With a hint of a smile that Raven chose to ignore, he stepped in to change.

Raven sat on his bed and ran a hand through her hair. She really needed to mediate or at least have a cup of tea but those were indulgences, and indulgences were not allowed Today. She looked over at the Merlot and hoped it wouldn't cause her to do something stupid. She had virgin lips when it came to alcohol; however, from the stories she read it seemed like a thing to avoid. Today demanded it though. The fact that Raven wasn't panicking over Robin knowing about the wine too was a testament to their bond and the trust she had in him. She could handle Robin knowing; she definitely couldn't handle the others. Yet. Maybe one day...

Robin stepped out then. He was still holding the small strip of cloth, puzzled by it. Raven stood and took it from him, tying it on his upper left arm. She looked him over and ensuring that he was properly dressed for Today, grabbed the wine and headed for the door.

They made their way to the garage, and Raven was relieved to have not met any of the others. She wasn't quite sure what she could have done to answer their unavoidable questions. "Dude, Raven, what's up with your outfit?" "Friend Robin, where are you going with Friend Raven?" "Are y'all going out on a date or something?" She couldn't speak, writing wasn't allowed either, and she definitely wasn't going to form a bond with any of them. The only option left would have been to shrug and keep walking which would only serve as ammunition for more questions later and eventually would lead to awkward situations. Raven detested both.

Though not as much as that stupid red death trap Robin had just climbed on. She stopped walking and glared at him. He had already turned the motor over when he noticed her protest. He rolled his eyes and looked pointedly around the shop and then back at her holding both hands up in the air asking if she had a better idea. She didn't and begrudgingly climbed on behind him. He traded the wine in her hand for a helmet, placing the bottle in a leather pouch that Raven hadn't noticed before. He put on his own helmet then took hold of her hands, wrapping them around himself. Before she could protest he revved the engine, and they squealed out.

As Robin navigated the streets of Jump City, Raven noticed that she didn't need to tell him where to go. Heck, she wasn't even sure herself where they were going; she only knew the type of place that was needed today. She hoped he knew that and knew where such a place existed. He seemed to be in no rush to get there, slowing down for red lights she knew he could have made and making inefficient turns throughout the city. He knew she was nervous about what was going to happen today and, most of all, what she was actually going to say. Oh God, what _was_ she going to say? She realized she hadn't even planned a word of it. Sensing this, Robin shifted down a gear and moved over into the slower lane of traffic. She uncharacteristically gave him a small squeeze of thanks and began to weave the words that would form her little speech.

Forty minutes later they arrived at the bottom of The Hill. The Hill was a small, wooded cliff overlooking the ocean and was Jump's highest point. There were trails for walkers and bikers but very few were out on this cold day. The sun was beginning to set, and Raven, despite her lack of meditation, found herself at ease for the first time since Today began.

They both climbed off and placed their helmets on the handlebars. Raven went to grab the wine but stopped herself when she saw Robin go for it too. He cocked his head at her, slightly confused. She remembered that the wine was his duty and, nodding once, let him grab both the wine and... a blanket? Raven rolled her eyes. Always prepared, that Robin. After he had both, she turned and walked into the woods.

After silently walking on-trail and off for a quarter of an hour, they arrived. The Point (the naming creativity of Jump City's residents left something to be desired) was a small clearing right on the edge of the cliff. From there, the two had a clear view of the setting sun and the changing reds and oranges reflected off the ocean below. Raven glanced at Robin and gave him a small smile. He had done well. They stood watching the sun for a little longer before they turned and laid out the blanket. Satisfied, they sat down and waited.

It wouldn't be long now. In a few moments, Raven would stand and say her fifteen words. Then Robin would stand and say his. They would both take a drink of the wine, pour the rest on the ground, then she would throw the empty bottle into the ocean below. After that, they would leave and ride back to the Tower. Simple.

But it didn't feel "simple". She was restricted by the number of words she could say and only hoped that the ones she chose would cover the full breadth of her thoughts and emotions. She was sad about remembering her former mentor, and she was nervous about letting her emotions out so freely. For all she knew, a shed tear could snap a tree and kill them both. This is why the Titans were not supposed to be here. She couldn't guarantee control of her emotions Today, and that terrified her.

Robin reached across and grabbed her hand. She turned toward him, and he gave her a small smile. She felt a comforting warmth from him form in her mind telling her that he wasn't going to run away, he wasn't going to leave her, and he wasn't going to let her do this alone. She held onto his hand tightly and onto his reassurance tighter.

She looked back at the sun. It had begun to disappear. With a final squeeze, Raven let go of Robin's hand and stood. She spoke for the first and last time today.

"Azar." Raven spoke her mentor's name calmly and with much less emotion than she was feeling inside. The whole world was silent and still, waiting for what Raven had to say. She steeled herself and continued speaking.

"I have a family." The Titans took her in and gave her their love and protection. Azar never would say anything, but Raven knew the worry of others accepting and caring for Raven was constantly on her mind. She had to know about this.

"Trigon is forever finished." The whole reason she was sent to Azarath was to learn to control her emotions, practice her powers, and learn how to deal with Trigon. She smiled in spite of herself. Azar started her on her journey to defeat Trigon, and the boy that sat next to her helped finish it. It had come full circle.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself for what she was going to say next, everything she felt toward Azar, everything that she never got a chance to say, everything that she can now say because of her mentor's teachings.

"I miss you. I love you." And with that, Raven sat down.

Robin stood and breathed a steadying sigh. He spoke clearly.

"Azar, Raven's my best friend. We all love her very much. Thank you for everything." He turned and picked up the wine bottle. He uncorked the wine and, after a quick glance at Raven, put the bottle to his lips and drank.

Raven watched him intently. His lips puckered up slightly, but that was the only reaction he had. He held the bottle out to her, and she took it and drank. It was smooth but tart, and at another time maybe she would have enjoyed it. But Today wasn't about enjoying, but remembering and performing a ritual. She stepped forward and poured the rest of the wine out, staining the ground a dark, crimson red. As the last drops dribbled out, she grabbed the bottle by the neck and threw it into the ocean below. They watched it fall and disappear among the waves.

Robin was the first to turn and began to fold the blanket back up, its purpose complete. When she turned around he had his hands folded together in front of him with the cover draped over, waiting patiently for her. She looked around and made sure to notice every bit of the environment around her savoring it, remembering it. The still air and setting sun; the taste of berry, spice, and vanilla still on her lips; her slowly steadying heart; the unwavering presence of a friend. She stored everything about this experience, never wanting to forget it. After she was satisfied she wouldn't she took his offered hand, and they left.

They made it back to the Tower half an hour later. She went to her room, and he went to his. Neither said a word (it was still, Today after all), but she knew they would meet up on the roof later and talk. She smirked. He had been patient all day, but there was only so much the Traffic Light could take.

The worst part of Today was over, and she thankfully had a friend to spend it with. Now she only had a few hours left before she could put it behind her and welcome tomorrow which, if the tradition continued, would prove to be a much happier day with her family. So for the next couple of hours, she wrote in her journal about this year's Anniversary.

A few minutes before midnight, Raven made her way to the roof. Robin was already there, sitting on the edge and overlooking the city. She sat next to him, greeting him with a soft smile. He returned the gesture. Together they watched over Jump and listened for the sounding of chimes that would signal they could break their fast.

And there in the distance, the bells began ringing. Robin reached to his side and retrieved a mug which Raven gratefully accepted without question.

"I'm sure you have questions."

"Only a few thousand."

"Oh, we're only in the thousands range?"

She felt rather than saw his smirk. "I managed to narrow it down earlier."

She took another sip of her tea before responding. Heaven. "Mmm, I'll let you ask two now."

He scoffed. "I would haggle you for more if I wasn't so tired."

"Today will do that to you. Though I'm pretty sure I could take you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Alright. The wine."

She set her cup in her lap. "Azar distanced herself from many things. Wine was one of the few luxuries she would allow herself, and she was never drunk. Merlot was her favorite. On the anniversaries of a loved one's death, the mourners would drink her favorite drink and..."

Robin finished her sentence. "...and give the deceased the rest." He paused. "That's really a nice way of remembering them."

She nodded. "I think so, too."

"What about the speech-fast?"

"By forcing yourself not to talk, you are constantly reminding yourself of the reason the day is revered." She gave a slight frown. "I never liked that one for fear that we would have to fight. I would have to choose between the Titans and Azar. And I never knew which I would pick."

Robin's voice took on a quieter tone. "I wouldn't blame you for picking her. From what I... picked up... it was obvious she meant a lot to you."

"Thank you. She did." There was a pause before she continued. "Though, I was mostly thinking about if I could live with it. I couldn't care less what you thought, Boy Blunder."

He winced. "'You cut me deep, Rae. You cut me real deep just now.'"

She rolled her eyes at the stupid quote, the corners of her lips betraying her. "Whatever."

He grinned before throwing his legs back over the side and standing up. "You coming in? I promised Starfire and Beast Boy I would wake them," he made air quotes, "'as soon as it turns midnight, dude.'"

She sighed. "I suppose I will." She knew he wouldn't be put off by her faux reluctance. She actually didn't mind a bit and if she was honest with herself, she couldn't wait to see their stupid, smiling faces.

"Hey, Robin?" He stopped and turned to face her. She wrapped her arms around him. "_I never did thank you. For being there Today._"

He hugged her back. "_And you'll never have to. Merry Christmas, Rae._"

"_Merry Christmas._"

* * *

**A/N:** The line "it was always possible he would learn about It the same way she did with his a few months ago" was a reference to a story by the ever-wonderful EmaniaHilel. I first read "Ice Cream" years ago. It's one of my favorite RobRae stories on here, and I constantly return to it. If you haven't read it, what the heck are you doing with your life? Get on it; it's fabulous and makes this little drabble look like a three-year-old wrote it (I'm 20). My little story is a response to that but, of course, where the roles are reversed. My apologies to Em.

I first thought of this story a few weeks ago. And while I may frequently daydream many scenes involving these birds, this is the first one that I just had to write down (besides my only other Story That We Do Not Speak Of). So thanks for reading it. You're my favorite. Maybe you should review it? Maybe, you know, if you have time that is. I know how busy life can get. Even if you can't, I still like you. You're awesome.

And, yes, I know the final bit of dialogue was totally ripped from _Batman Begins_; but ever since I saw this in my head, that was always the ending. So, sorry about that (I'm not sorry).

~Jacob


End file.
